At present, the flexible OLED and the encapsulating method thereof are still in a development phase. In the encapsulation phase of the OLED, the encapsulation layer (for example but not limited to: ultrathin glass, barrier layer) is attached on the OLED substrate for protecting the OLED substrate and blocking the external air and water. On the current experimental line, the tailored encapsulation layer is generally attached on the support plate glass through adhesive tape or glue for the convenience of encapsulation. The shortcoming of such a practice lies in that the area attached with adhesive tape will become relatively thick, when a pressure is applied, this area suffers a relatively large stress, while the area away from the adhesive tape suffers a relatively small stress, such that the glue away from the adhesive tape cannot fit with the substrate uniformly; the glue may result in pollution in the operation chamber and variation of water oxygen value; moreover, since the encapsulation layer has a certain thickness, after it fits with the OLED substrate, it is easy to form a step at the edge positions of the encapsulation layer and the OLED substrate, and it is easy to crush the OLED substrate when applying a pressure; meanwhile, due to the step, it is also difficult to attach the encapsulation layer on the substrate glass uniformly and smoothly.